


I do not trust you anymore

by YukimeSorano



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), keith feels betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Shiro and Keith recently talked about the opportunity to spice up sex by adding a third person. Will everything go well? Will Keith and Shiro still be together?





	1. Chapter 1

"Keith I have a surprise for you!" Omega was lying on the couch in front of the TV, when he heard the voice of his alpha immediately drew attention to him "Meet Lance" Keith did not understand why the unknown omega stands next to his alpha. Which annoyed him very much.

"Do you remember when we talked about the triangle lately?" Keith nodded, "so I asked Lance if he did not want to try, and he agreed whether it was not great." Keith smiled and forced himself to Alfa and Omega who were too happy. When they talked about it, keith could not imagine it, he thought about the second Alpha, not the SECOND OMEGA !!

And that's how the keith nightmare began

"Yes Alpha faster, harder !!!!" shouted Lance when Shiro stuck in him.

"As you wish beautiful," Shiro answered and fulfilled Lance's wish.

And Keith sat at the end of the bed with a gag and collar with a leash tied to the bed frame. At the beginning, everything was okay. Shiro paid the same attention both omega, but later Shiro put on a keith collar and tied it to the end of the bed with a gag so that he could not say he had enough and did not want more.

"Please, Shiro, mark me!" Shouted Lance in total ecstasy, and Shiro began to play with his neck and it broke Keith, fortunately, he did not have any bound hands and legs. He quietly unhooked his leash and gag, and with tears in his eyes and a broken heart, he ran out of the house in his mid-thigh t-shirt.

"You know I can not, I love Keith," Shiro said, still thrusting in Lance after a few more shoves, Shiro pulled his penis out of Omega's entrance and dropped it on the sheets and lances on his stomach. "Okay, Keith, it's your turn to gear now ..." Shiro turned to where he should be keith, but the only thing he saw was a loosened leash and a gag lying on the bed "Keith?" Shiro looked around the bedroom stating the lack of a second omega.

Shiro ran out of the bedroom checking all the rooms in search of his only true omega, his mate his love of life. But every room was empty which meant he was not at home

Alpha understood his mistake hurt his mate, dealing with some other omega and not him, Keith should be in the first place not Lance, This Lance should be just an addition and not Keith his innocent omega. After all, I heard his whimper and squealing through the gag that was not a pleasure, it was begging for an end and he blinded his own pleasure did not pay attention to him

I'm bad alpha

I'm bad alpha

I'm bad alpha...

Five months later...

"Five months Five months !!! without keith! he missed the five heat of his omega! who knows what can happen to me without me for five years Keith did not spend heat without me! Allura, I want Keith back. "The female Alpha looked at Shiro with regret and compassion, she probably acted the same way if Pidget left." Shiro, I think I know where Keith can be. "On her words, Shiro almost did not throw at her.

"Where, I have to find him!"

"He can be with Lotor ..." Allura winced at the smell of Shiro pheromones that would show his rage and jealousy on the other alpha

"What!?" Shiro hurried out of the house toward Lotor's house with rage and possessiveness floating around him

It took five minutes to get to Lotor's house, which would take half an hour to normal, but now the fatigue of his precious omega does not matter. Shiro fought furiously at the door of the house, barely making holes in them.

the door opened him sleepy Alpha "What, you do not know that some sleep at this hour ... oh you waited when you finally come here I thought ..." did not finish the sentence because it was a few inches above the ground raised and thrown on the floor by shiro.

"Where is he? ..." Shiro's look of death frightened Lotor, pointed at the door behind him. Shiro opened the door without a word, meeting his sleeping angel

Alpha went to bed calmly waking up, "Keith, time to get up," Keith frowned, but he still did not open his eyes "Lotor, let me sleep yesterday all day tired" Shiro snarled at what Keith said so tired of him that he had to sleep until noon "Keith, really, time to get up" finally keith opened his amethyst eyes when he saw who wakes him, his eyes widened and moved away from Shiro.

"What are you doing here?" In his voice you could feel the poison "Do not have a pregnant ideal, labeled, omega at home?" Shiro looked at Keith like a madman "If you are here in the matter of the child, I and Lotor will take care of him so you do not have to to worry about the lack of time for "his bitch" and the brat he will give "Shiro now did not understand what kind of pregnant omega to take care of Shiro and what kind of child is to look after Keith and Lotor Shiro's first thought was that Keith is pregnant with Lotor.

"Honey, what kind of omega are you talking about, you're my only omega" Keith looked at Shiro with hatred "You liar !!!" Keith hit Shiro's cheek with all his hand, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek alpha "five months ago exactly 25/06/2018 at 5:18 pm you fucked, tagged and impregnated Lance Mcclain before my eyes which automatically ended us with a long-lasting relationship forever and even inform you two months ago before my departure and your new life with another omega made you wear your brat! are you happy for this? now my son will be brought up without a father, because he had a different omega! "Shiro stared at Keith stunned and sadly looked at his swollen belly if he knew that he would become a father with the omega of his life would put even more effort in seeking omega despite that he was doing his best all the time to find him.

"I'm a bad alpha, I'm a bad alpha ..." Keith did not understand what was happening. Shiro huddled on the ground, grabbed his hair and started repeating one sentence over and over again. Keith wiped his tears and forgot about anger now counted only Shiro and his psychological state "Shiro what's going on ?!" Shiro looked at keith with tears of eyes "I need you in my life all this misunderstanding I did not mark Lance or impregnated him even I did not let the sperm inside I just pulled out and I was supposed to take care of you but you were not ... just a leash and a gag which are more funny are still in the same place it reminded me that I'm bad alpha and that I do not deserve you. And now he learns that you carry my child, I feel proud that my seed is not worthless but I feel terribly that I could not look after you during pregnancy that some other ALPHA had to do it because of that my blood boils, but keith please, I want you back I have not talked with Lance since then but one I am sure has never been pregnant with my child "

"Shiro, I will come back to you but I want you to know that I had sex many times with Lotor but it is only to calm my hormones and not out of love." Shiro's heart hurts, but he is able to come to terms with his mate, pregnant mate has sex many times with another alpha he is able to forgive me if he comes back to him "I love you Shiro" Keith kissed Shiro gently on the cheek "Serio Keith five months without each other only a gentle kiss on the lips should be" deep kiss "on my penis, but let's skip I love you too "this time Shiro kissed Keith passionately when, after a few minutes, they broke off, Shiro moved to keith's belly, raising his shirt to reveal a fairly large bump with the child" and I love you too "Keith chuckled" theirs "Shiro glanced at keitha "There are three of them and they are all boys" and the last person Shiro saw before he fainted was his love life

and I love my new family


	2. Chapter 2

Since Keith's return to Shiro, two weeks have passed. And closer to giving birth, Shiro became more possessive, caring and caressing with his omega, whenever he could touch Keith, he did it with great pleasure, whether it was holding his hand or his waist on the city to show who Keith belongs to or the usual touch at home cuddling on the couch, massaging the belly before sleeping, gentle kisses on the face, neck, legs and stomach in the morning. But the best thing about Keith's pregnancy is that at some point he is very horny.

Not once did he wake up with Keith's mouth wrapped around his dick or Keith sitting on his hips rubbing against his manhood. Not that he complained, now they have their time on the couch watching one of Marvel's films with Captain America.

"Shiro, I've been thinking a lot lately and I want to have a threesome again" Shiro looked at Keith with dissatisfaction on his face "Keith, no more will ever take part in our sex life" Keith looked at Shiro with pleading puppy eyes "But this time it will be different I will not miss you or anyone will be happy "

"Who do you mean?" Shiro looked suspiciously at Omega, his cheeks turned pink and his eyes were on the floor, and his fingers played with the hem of the too-long Shiro shirt he had worn in the morning. "I mean Lotor, after all, he and I had sex for four months and it did not mean anything was a very great time and I wanted to do it last time with him." Shiro's eyes filled with sadness, in the end he was at Keith, during almost all of his pregnancy, and from what he has noticed so far, Alpha, that his mate is really horny almost every day have sex twice a day and Keith is with Shiro only two weeks, just thinking what sex could have these two . Shiro already saw in his mind images of complicated sex positions, costumes or BDSM they could have imagined Keith screaming in ecstasy Lotor's name. The very thought of what could have happened over the months between them meant that he wanted to vomit, now he finally understood how Keith felt missed by him when he fucked Lance.

"I understand, you want revenge on me and you will probably do the same as I do to you. You leave me tied to the bed so that I can watch another Alpha sticking in you, and I have to look at it makes me want to kill Lotor in cold blood right now. So, please, Keith, never a third person during sex, just me and you. And especially after the birth of our sons because I feel something that you do not always remember about contraception and I would never accept that you carry a child other than mine, understand? "

"I understand ... but can we have sex now?" Shiro lifted Keith from the couch without a word and carried him into the bedroom and gently not to hurt him or him. Shiro raised himself over Keith trying not to lean on Keith's stomach, which was difficult with because it is very big! Shiro started from the neck kissing her and leaving a few love bites, he stopped on the teeth traces on the right side of the neck between the end of the neck and the beginning of the arm is a sign that keith is his which he left many years ago before he dealt with delicacy giving gentle kisses and licking him , getting amazing sounds from omega, the alpha mating sign is particularly sensitive to omega. Shiro's head was in front of his chest, Keith's chest became a little bigger and more sensitive, he put his hand on his left breast and the other began to suck.

Keith's nipples were running out of special milk for puppies, Shiro's first milk was sweet, but it had a taste that was hard to describe as a fruit mix with plain milk, Shiro was pleased Keith would give his sons a very delicious milk "Ahhh Shiro mmm leave some for your sons "Shiro fulfilled his request moved to his belly giving him many kisses and a gentle massage for a while he heard a little surprised moan from keith and just behind him felt that keith's stomach began to have strange cramps and the sheets suddenly became wet" Keith, what's happening? "Shiro was worried and confused did not know what was happening." Shiro is the time the children want to go out into the world, so do not stand like a peg just take me and my bag and go to the hospital !! "Shiro without a moment of thought founded on Keith's special costume for giving birth put a bag of things on Keith's frame with Keith's stuff and theirs children and took Keith on his wedding-style hand and went with him to the hospital.

 

Shiro walked around in front of the room in which he now gave birth to his omega, angrily not understanding why noah wanted to let him in there also without him would not these children he would be their creator, he gave his omega and created three miracles . "Shiro, you can finally sit down," said irritated allura. "It would be furious if your mate would give birth without you." The corridor was crowded. His friends were there, and Keith was Hunk, Allura, Pidget, Coran, Shay, Matt, and what's behind Lance and to Shiro's anger was also Lotor his enemy.

"What do you do here, Lotor, do not you think I do not even want to stay close to you, my omega is born and not yours" Shiro looked at Lotor with murderous eyes, the last thing he needs is here. "After all, I took care of Keith for five months when you were having fun with another omega" Lotor looked significantly at Lance who was sitting with reddened cheeks next to Hunk "I met Keith's pregnant whims or food or sexual, I still do not understand why he you've come back, every alpha should take care and be faithful to your omega, if it were not that you came back, I would have Keith and would be pregnant with my children this time and those of yours who did you would love me as my own "

The rest of the people were surprised only Allura knew what had happened, Pidget and Shay were angry that Shiro, though he was life-long with Keith, would rather fuck another omega if their mate would do something without thinking to leave them, Coran and Hunk were disappointed, they always thought that Shiro loves keitha and they would never hurt him. Hunk maybe is not an Alpha but he tries to provide security for his omega and Lance felt guilty he would not want his alpha to pay attention to him during threesome and especially he would not be gagged and tied to the bed when his mate fucks another person. Shiro was pissed off as he dares to say such things to him.

No one except Keith has the right to insult him and call him a bad alpha, but that does not change the fact that he was looking after Keith and not Shiro, Shiro had to throw his fists and teeth at Lotor when the door from the room where Keith is born opened, went out by them older but looking like a nice nurse Beta "Invite father of children" Shiro ran into the room, the first thing he saw is his omega tired after a seven hour delivery which looked at him with a smile and tears of happiness in the eyes of "They are with us" his voice was quiet, delicate and hoarse. Shiro sat on a chair next to Keith and grabbed his hand "where are they?" Shiro also spoke softly and gently "They are being cleaned right away" exactly two minutes later two nurses came in one holding two and the other one were all wrapped in blue blankets . All three of them were in the arms of their mother after a while. "Do you want to hold one?" Shiro immediately extended his hands to Keith, "Do not drop it gently" for Shiro, it was obvious he would not do the thread to hurt even one of the kids. Shiro held one of his sons and looked at him with pride his eyes flowed, tears of joy was beautiful, so small and gentle "As we call them," Shiro asked. "I thought what you got in my arms Ren this on my right Ron and on the left Haru "

 

"Perfectly," said the shiro. Suddenly the door opened and Lotor followed them first and the rest after him. Lotor sat on the other side of Keith's bed giving him a kiss on the cheek "Hey, how are you?" Asked Lotor with concern. "Could be better after the first I had enough, do you want to hold one?" Lotor nodded taking Haru from Keith. "Like them you called? ". "The one who holds Shiro is Ren, the one who is Rin and the one you hold is Haru." Lotor smiled at Keith. "Did I accidentally tell you that I want to have a son named Haru?" Keith chuckled "I wanted to make one he had the name chosen by you for taking care of me. "Shiro looked at it with pain. His omega did not pay him any attention only to that asshole if it had not been for the children to kill him long ago. Suddenly, Haru began to rush and cry slightly worrying Lotor and Shiro that Lotor did something to him, "What is happening?" Asked faintly violet-haired alpha hair and Shiro looked intently at his every move.

"Haru is hungry I have to feed him" Keith had already unveiled his chest when Shiro grabbed his hand "all you have to go out" Shiro snarled obediently everyone obediently went but one irritating alpha "I saw, tasted and sucked milk from them so I do not see the problem let me stay here. "Shiro's eyelid twitched in a strange way, but he did not speak, Keith revealed his breasts on what would the two alpha begin to drool.

Keith fed the three of them and the Alpha put the children in a special bed. Keith's chest remained in view. Lotor smiled and looked at Shiro, the child, Lotor leaned over one of Keith's chest and began sucking milk from it.

"Ahh ~ Lotor not so much ~" groaned Keith, Shiro immediately snarled at Lotor catching him by the shirt and carrying him to the door to get him out

"Shiro, what did you do ?!" shouted keith. "What I had to suck what belongs to me and the children stayed away from when he came in, but it's too much." Shiro sat down and put his head in his hands and began to cry

"S..Shiro, why are you crying?" Keith hugged his alpha to himself "He told me all day what a bad alpha I was, he told me that he fulfilled your sexual and sexual appetites, I will be too much a terrible father, go to him and bring him up with him Haru, Ren and Rin will be happier with Lotor. "Keith kissed Shiro on the mouth and nose

"I will be the happiest if I bring them up with you, I love you and nobody will change it, nobody"

"love you too "


	3. Chapter 3

"Keith, I want more kids" Shiro and Keith were just getting ready to sleep. Shiro was already under the bedspread and keith was spreading his body with a special cream for stretch marks and cellulite after pregnancy. "Does your pride make you impregnate me and then take care of me all the time? nine months to prove to Lotor that you are so good alpha and look after your omega, am I right? "Keith said in a toneless tone on one tone of voice, Shiro blushed and looked everywhere but at Keith.

"You know this is not the point, I just want to have a big family with you" Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow and went back to spreading cream "Keith, answer me at least"

Keith turned off the lid of the cream package and put it on the bedside table and lay down next to Shiro "First of all, I'm only 19 and you are 22 years old and we have three children despite their young age who are only three months old and you talk about the next and after third until I believe you do not do it because of proving to Lotor that you are not a bad Alpha we will not apply for a fourth child "Shiro offended put out the light and went to bed" ending their quarrels ".

Keith sighed and also went to sleep with one thought, namely the fourth reason why I do not want the next child, I'm still afraid that you will leave me for Lance or another omega and fell asleep with that thought.

they did not even notice the person who broke into their home at night to make a little confusion in their lives.

Keith woke up around eight o'clock in the morning evident Shiro took care of the frog's children he went to work two hours ago. So Keith can clean the house until he has peace. He decided to do the laundry first and began to segregate the clothes by the colors suddenly in a pile of clothes he saw the clothes he did not know namely blue lacy sexy dress which looked badly worn Keith in disgust he put on his nose and carefully sniffed his clothes the smell was too familiar to him the sweet smell of ocean and omega beach, but not just any Lance smell is too hot to be from THIS DAY, and to Keith's horror, the smell of his Alpha smells the most male Shiro smell. Keith threw his underwear on the floor and began to clean up other parts of the house he took care of the bedroom for a few days the bedding needs replacement. When he changed the sheets from Shiro's cover, the photo of Lance fell out, and exactly when he sucks a dick, Keith can not tell exactly whether it's Shiro's or somebody else's cock, but how about a hen, that photo under the pilllw ?!

Keith called Pidget

 

(What do you want Keith?)

(Could you come to my home and take care of the children to return to Shiro?)

(No problem, I just need to take Allura with me, will not it be a problem?)

(Of course you will not just come soon)

(Oki!)

 

When Pidget disconnected, Keith dialed another number and called him

After ten minutes Allura and Kate arrived, Keith explained to them what to do and left the house straight to the destination.

 

Shiro only came back home at 12:30 with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and in the other Keith's favorite coconut chocolates "Honey, I'm home!" Shouted Shiro from the living room heard footsteps from the children's room but to his surprise it was Allura with Rin and Ren and Pidget with Haru on his hands. "Oooo i would also like to be greeted by Allura with flowers and chocolates"

"Where's Keith?" Shiro asked. "He left around 9am and he has not been told to wait for you." After a few minutes, girls left Shiro alone with the children.

Shiro started to worry is 20:47 and Keitha is still not there Shiro sat on the couch looking at the door and in his hands he kept the phone ringing for the hundredth time to Keith.

passed the next hour when the door from the apartment finally opened and stood in them no one else than Keithi entered the house as if nothing happened. Shiro stood in front of Keith, blocking his way to the bedroom, "Where were you?" Keith without a word missed Alpha and went to the bedroom "I think I'm talking to you" this time Shiro used his Alpha voice unconsciously at what Keith whimpered "at Lotor" Shiro growled " What did you do to him almost all day !? "

"Nothing to interest you" Shiro growled louder "It's about what we were talking about next night about the next kid are you mad about it?" Shiro asked. "It's not about that I had time to think about it and take the kids with me and live with Lotor "

"You can not do it is not only your children, I helped to create it !!!" shouted Shiro "and how can you be sure that these are your children!" Shiro's eyes narrowed like a cat and snarled like a wild animal, he caught a keith a bit too firmly on the wrists, throwing him on the bed, still behaving like a wild animal

"How could you do this to me, I love them and you suddenly say that they are not mine !!!" Shiro's voice was menacing and low. Keith was terrified in his eyes there were tears he said only to take revenge on Alpha Rin, Ren and Haru are certainly Shiro's children is 100% sure. "Shiro, Alfa, I'm sorry, these are your children only yours" Alpha calmed down a bit but he still has wild eyes "Why were you with him? Did you want Sex and I was not there? what's going on? "Shiro stroked Keith's cheek with his hand" We only talked "

"As soon as you talked about why you were so pissed off and you gave me reasons for losing control I could do something to you and why you said that ... boys are not my ... sons" Keith looked at Shiro with a devastated look and was about to say something from the children's room there was a cry, Shiro sighed, "I will take care of them, you have to calm down and then tell me what's going on, you understand" Keith nodded

After half an hour, Shiro came back to see Keith sitting on the bed, and there was some blue clothes and a photo in front of him, and worst of all, Keith cried. The alpha inside Shiro made him comfort his Omega, he was about to approach him when Keith snarled at him, "Do not touch me until you explain where you got it from !?" Omega pointed to the clothing and photo before him Shiro looked at the clothes and it was not usually "Clothes" is a sexy lace outfit if not the blue color Shiro found it to be an outfit that Keith could buy for Shiro but the color does not match should be black, purple or white if he chose Shiro's favorite color or Keith's red favorite color "Well what you bought very sexy lacy dress just strange that blue, neither you nor I do not like blue, it would be better for you in red or black for the next time think about these colors "Shiro winked at Keith significantly" but why are you crying? "

"Shiro, you do not have to lie, I know you used this Lancet outfit and it smells awful not long ago" Keith started to cry even more and Shiro looked shocked at Keith. "Keith, what are you talking about, I have not seen Lance since you were born? our beloved sons "

"How do you explain this photo under your pillow? do you masturbate to him when I'm not around or sleep? "

"Yes of course ! you have not had five months I have your needs you have not been twice during my routine it helped me a little picture when my penis was deep inside you and you lay so that you looked straight at the camera I can not touch it? "Keith did not understand it was a photo of Lance and not his

"But it was a photo of Lance, not mine!" Shouted Keith Shiro, grabbed a picture in front of Keith and turned it around and twisted his face in disgust. "I'm 100% sure I'm holding your photo under the pillow, I do not know how it got there but yours is much better" Shiro hugged Keith and kissed him on the face. "Why are these things in our house? and you're really perverted. "Shiro stared at Keith with a fake offense." I do not know, honey, but where my favorite picture is really my favorite of all. "Keith looked at Shiro." How many erotic photos do you have? "" I stopped counting a hundred "


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry but I'm hanging the story.


End file.
